tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Beezelbub
Beezelbub rules Maladomini, the seventh layer of Hell. Once the most beautiful of the Archdevils, he led a betrayal against Asmodeus and was cursed for his attempt. History Second Lord of the Hells Beezelbub was the first to be raised to the rank of Archdevil and served as Asmodeus' second, gifted with beauty and riches deserving of his station. Yet Beezelbub grew vain and presumptuous and the growing seed of dissension was stoked by the flames of Hell which carried the whispers of Mephistopheles to his ears. Against Asmodeus Beezelbub grew ever more confident until at last he decided to rail against the Prince of the Hells and attempted to topple Asmodeus in all out war in the Reckoning. His power was such that Belial and Levistus and the former lord of Avernus chose to side with him, believing that he would emerge victorious over Asmodeus. Beelzebub was taken aback when Mephistopheles sided against, him for the lord of the eighth's hatred of Asmodeus was well known. Ultimately Beezelbub and his allies were defeated and Asmodeus bestowed a curse upon him which transfigured his form into that of a hideous mass of flesh. Physical Description Before being damned by Asmodeus, Beezelbub was blessed with a flawless visage which he valued above all else. The punishment for his betrayal has rendered him hideous. A festering lump of flesh, muscle and pus that stinks of rot and poisons the land as it moves. So vile is his appearance that it can taint the mind. No glamour can hide his pestilent form save for one, that of the Ossein Guise, a featureless white bone mask which can change his form to that of a thin, white robed figure. Tieflings For more on this topic see here Tieflings of Beeselbub's brood are tall and attractive, with clear, pail skin natural charisma. The rot of their sire's curse linger within them though and those who chose to draw upon the powers of their fiendish lineage inevitably grow diseased, ugly and fetid. For most this is a fate to be avoided but those who willingly embrace it find themselves with power seldom rivaled. Relationships with other Archdevils Beezelbub is looked down upon by his kin yet they are wary of his power. Like Levistus, Beezelbub is seen as an example made to those who might question the reign of Asmodeus. Belial avoids all contact with Beezelbub, out of shame for his betrayal and out of fear that he might once more be swayed by Beezelbub's poisoned words. Cult Beezulbub's piteous state has imparted upon him empathy for those like him, the diseased and exiled. His cults reflect this and is often made up of those who find kindness nowhere else. Beezelbub promises his followers beauty and acceptance, promises which he means in earnest yet can never deliver for the more fervently he is worshiped and the more gifts are bestowed upon a follower, the more they transform into reflections of their master's true forms, for a pact with the Slug Lord rots ones very soul. Temples Beezelbub's temples are remote communes where his worshipers live among each other in poverty and filth. Far away from cities they are most likely to attract errant travelers and rural folk. Maladomini Maladomini's landscape is dotted with beautiful cities of architectural perfection and fantastic scale, every one left to ruin. Maladomini's ruler, Beezelbub designs and builds them over and over, only to later instruct his followers to tear them down and start again, as each attempt inevitably begins to rot from within, the paint sloughing off and mortar turning to pus.Category:Archdevils Category:The Nine Hells Category:Fiends